


Assemble

by hellaraddudes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anonymous Sex, BDSM, Bukkake, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Enemies to Lovers, Erotic Electrostimulation, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Magic, Straight Guy Turned, Threesome - M/M/M, Trapped In Elevator, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellaraddudes/pseuds/hellaraddudes
Summary: The Avengers only work together as a team when fighting some big villain. Due to the temporary nature of a super villain, it was hard to keep the team as a reliable asset.Fury intends to change that. If he needs to bait the team with sex, then so be it.Cue a very eager to please Peter Parker.





	1. Quentin Beck

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I haven't written fan fiction in about 10 years and I've never written smut at all, apologies for any mistakes!
> 
> *Spoiler Warning* This takes place a couple months after Far From Home. Also AU where Steve returned to the present.
> 
> This first chapter has little to do with the plot, I just wanted to throw in some Mysterio Smut and I figured the exposition was an appropriate place for it to land. Enjoy!

After stopping Mysterio and having his secret identity revealed, Peter is staying at the Avengers research outpost, a sprawling complex of hallways and labs. He has been ordered to lay low and let Nick Fury worry about piecing back together his destroyed reputation. Peter wants more than anything to be put on a mission. After all, wouldn't the best way to get people to trust him again is get back into the swing of things and be a hero again? Fury disagrees, Peter showing up in the middle of a problem could just cause more chaos and anything going wrong would inevitably be attributed to the young Avenger. Besides, Fury has a top secret mission for Peter, one that doesn’t require him to interact with civilians.

Peter had to end things with MJ, partly because dating her put her in harm’s way and mostly because he realized he was attracted to men. After being manipulated by the charming Mysterio (AKA Quentin Beck), he found that he enjoyed being at the mercy of a strong man. He would prefer not to be a pawn in a villainous plot again, but he was having nightly dreams with Mysterio as the main attraction.

The dreams would probably have driven him crazy, if not for the fact that he was able to make himself busy during the day. After lots of negotiating and even more begging, he was allowed to work at the research outpost studying alien technology. He even hooked up Ned with a job as well, so they could still hang out. Fury had wanted Peter to cut all ties with his friends, but made one exception since Ned would be useful. Ned was grateful to Peter for getting him a job, let alone a job that provided a free room, complimentary meals, and paid ridiculously well.

It had been a long yet productive day for the pair. They had made a breakthrough that morning that allowed them to discover lots of new things about Kree weapons. Peter wanted to keep on pouring through the new data, but he had an early morning meeting with Nick Fury so he returned to his private room. His room was as big as any other dorm, but at least he had access to a personal shower. 

Peter showered and hit the hay, taking a bit to fall asleep because he knew what came next.

*****Inside Peter’s Dream*****

Peter walked through the lobby of the London hotel slowly, making his way towards his hotel room. When he entered the room, he could hear the shower running, but strangely there was only one queen size bed. He sat at the edge of the bed, staring at the door to the bathroom. In his dazed and dreaming state, he didn’t remember who was supposed to be sharing this room with him but his heart was beating hard anyway. Peter stayed very still as he watched the bathroom door creep open. 

In the doorway stood Quentin, wrapped in a towel around his waist, not even wet. Peter knew something felt off about the mostly naked man, but he couldn’t quite remember exactly what it was. Peter shook his distrust away and allowed himself to enjoy the sight of Quentin Beck and his abs approaching him.

“Someone’s excited to see me” said Quentin, nodding down to the tent growing in Peter’s shorts. He sat down right next to the blushing teen. “How are you feeling Spider Man?”

“F-Fine” Choked out Peter, daunted by his proximity to such an attractive (and naked) man.

“Just fine?” asked Quentin, “We’ll have to do something to make you feel better, won’t we?”

Peter’s breath caught in his throat, just as he was about to respond Quentin’s lips crashed into his. Peter was startled but sunk into the kiss and felt as Quentin’s tongue made its way into his mouth. 

Quentin quickly undid his towel and pulled Peter up so he was straddling his nude lap. Quentin grinded into the clothed ridge between Peter’s round cheeks. Peter moaned as he felt Quentin’s thick shaft grow hard into him. 

Quentin removed Peter’s tank top and began exploring Peter, rubbing his hands up and down Peter’s back and down his sides, making quick detours to pinch Peter’s nipple. Eventually his hands reached the two soft globes of Peter’s ass. He gave them a quick squeeze then lifted Peter up and moved them further onto the bed.

Peter’s head landed on the soft pillow and Quentin was there right above him, but quickly migrating south. He reached Peter’s athletic shorts clad lower half and his face started nuzzling Peter’s crotch through the thin layers of fabric.

He pulled down Peter’s shorts and underwear in one quick motion and began his mouths ministrations on the freshly revealed thighs. Ignoring Peter’s bright red and leaking dick. 

Finally Quentin’s mouth made its way around Peter’s heavy balls, and began to suck on them lightly. Quentin removed his mouth and immediately ran his tongue along the bottom of Peter’s hard cock, inspiring a chorus of loud moaning. Quentin continued to lick all up and down the teen’s virgin dick. which drove Peter crazy. Peter’s back arched and his head pushed lower into his pillow. Peter couldn’t take the older man’s slow and teasing ministrations anymore, he blew his load all over the smiling face of a smug Quentin Beck.

*****Dream End*****

When Peter woke up his heart ached with guilt. Mysterio was a villain. He had tried to kill Peter and all of his friends, and then he used his dying breath to ruin Peter’s life. He felt guilty for the nightly wet dreams, even though he knew he had no control of them. It was all just the ghost of a very manipulative man, haunting him. 

Peter replaced his now soiled underwear and into some comfortable clothes. His phone got a message from Friday, reminding him of his meeting with Fury and hinting that he might leave that meeting with a new mission. Peter raced through the rest of his morning ritual, with a new mission he could help people again! He left his room, preparing himself to do whatever Fury needed, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! That's Chapter 1! I have a few more chapters written, I just need to proofread and finish them up. I'll update again soon.


	2. Nick Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad just sitting on chapter 2 and not uploading it, so here you go! This is where the story really kicks off!

Peter knocked on Fury’s door, and waited for the man to invite him in. “Come in, Parker.”

“Good morning sir” said Peter, anxiously awaiting news of what his mission would be.

“Did you sleep well?” Fury was uncharacteristically putting off getting down to the bottom line.

Peter shifted uncomfortably. “Not really, had a bad dream.” He really hoped Fury wouldn’t ask him any follow up questions, he couldn’t imagine telling the man about his dreams. To his relief, Fury did not press the issue further.

“I’m sorry to hear that, hopefully that won’t cause any problems regarding your role in the team.”

“That’s right, Friday said you had a mission to assign me?” 

“Woah woah, slow down kid,” Nick replied. “I still have to decide if you’re ready. This mission is more ambitious than anything you’ve ever done before and also more important.”

Peter’s heart dropped. Of course, it wouldn’t be that easy. He just needed to convince Fury that he could handle anything thrown at him. “I promise sir, I will not let you down.” Peter didn’t think anything could possibly be more ambitious than when he took on Mysterio, but that wasn’t going to deter him.

“You see Peter, the Avengers are as unassembled as they’ve ever been. They need a unifying force to bring them together. Normally that force is a powerful adversary, but clearly that doesn’t work long term. I need someone for the Avengers to gather around and to act as the glue that keeps the whole team together.”

Peter was unsure. “Sir, are you asking me to be the new leader of the Avengers?”

Nick Fury laughed as hard as anyone had ever seen him laugh. “You think I’m gonna have a kid lead the Avengers? You haven’t even grown body hair but you think you’re gonna order around the God of Thunder or King of Wakanda? No Peter, you will not be the next leader of the Avengers.”

“Hurtful, but point taken. I don’t understand what you think I’m going to do. How do I become a unifying force for the Avengers, if I’m not going to be their leader?”

“I don’t want the Avenger’s to gather behind you. Most of them have no clue how to follow orders anyway, that’s not a job I’d give to someone I like. I want the Avengers to gather around you. I need you to earn the trust of Avengers, to the degree that they would do anything for you.”

Peter filed the fact that Fury admitted to liking him away for later. “This sounds like you want me to manipulate the Avengers into becoming my friends so that they’re easier to control. Isn’t that kind of what Mysterio did to us?”

“Jesus Parker, it’s not what Mysterio did to us. Mysterio manipulated us into liking him so that he could pursue an evil plan, and never had any interest in actually being our friend. We are uniting the Avengers for the greater good of humanity. Are you not genuinely interested in becoming close friends with the Avengers?

At the mention of all the strong men in the Avengers becoming his ‘close friends’ Peter’s mouth began to water. He quickly swallowed so he could respond. “Of course I am! So you think if I become close friends with all the Avengers, they would unite and create a more stable team then ever? I don’t even know how I would go about becoming that close of friends to any of them.”

“Well, close friend was a bit of an understatement on my part. Ideally I need the Avengers to become totally infatuated with you. They need to be willing to work together, uniting them around one common enemy worked in the past. You just need to unite them around a common something that’s a little more enduring.”

If Peter wasn’t totally awake yet, that certainly woke him up. “Sir, I know that I promised I wouldn’t let you down, but I don’t know if I’m capable of seducing the Avengers into a… a… polyamorous superhero squad! I doubt any of them would even like me like that anyway.”

“We’ve ran tests monitoring the vitals and behaviour of the Avengers when you enter a room. You’ve got nothing to worry about. Oblivious as you may be, you have the guys wrapped around your finger.”

“So, why is there a question of whether or not I should pursue this mission?” Peter asked.

“A couple reasons. First, I needed to make sure you would be on board with the idea.” Fury began. “Secondly, I still need to know if you can mentally and physically handle being the beau of such powerful men” Fury paused to allow Peter a rebuttal.

“Physically, I have super strength and a healing factor among other helpful abilities. Mentally, I don’t know, but I do know that I’m very willing to try.”

Fury seemed satisfied with Peter’s answer. “Finally, I don’t know if you’d be any good in bed and if you have the guts to try. In order for this to work, you need to convince a God, a King, and many others that Spider Man's ass is worth working together for.

“Many others? How many people are you asking me to fuck?” Peter asked, eyeing the files in front of Fury with suspicion.

Fury was afraid of this question, if anything was going to lose Peter, it would be this. “Well, in no particular order, the Avengers would be strongest with the following additions: Steve Rogers, Thor, King T’Challa, Scott Lang, Stephen Strange, Peter Quill, Clint Barton, Sam Wilson, and Bucky Barnes. As well as anyone else that turns up.”

“That’s already a long list.” Peter said, making no indication that he was deterred. If anything, he felt empowered. “How are you going to recruit the women?”

“You don’t need to dangle a piece of ass in front of women to get them to work together for the greater good” Fury stated firmly.

“Fair enough. So what do I need to do to convince you that I’m good enough in bed to bewitch the Avengers?” After months of nightly experience with Mysterio, Peter was fairly confident in his ability to please in bed, dreams were powered by the sub-conscious after all.

“Normally, I would assign some reading, and give a long test, but this is beyond normal circumstances” Before saying another word, Fury pressed a button that dimmed the glass surrounding his office, so no one could see in and locked the door.

Fury began unbuttoning his shirt and realization dawned on Peter. Sure he had thought about sleeping with the man who was essentially his boss, but he could never have been prepared for the reality of the situation. He looked at the handsome one eyed man in disbelief. He knew he was about to be tested, but all of his focus was split by the thought that he wasn’t going to leave this room a virgin and the growing bulge in his sweatpants. Peter decided that instead of worrying about passing Fury’s test, he was going to enjoy himself.

He made his way around to Fury, who swiveled his chair so that they were both facing each other. From this angle Peter could see that Fury was sporting the beginnings of an erection. Peter helped Fury discard his shirt and tie, revealing a surprisingly muscled physique. 

Peter made his way onto his knees, and steeled himself to give Fury a good time. He made deliberate eye contact with his boss, reaching up and undoing the belt buckle without even looking, a move that surprised both of them. Peter undid the button and zipper on Fury’s pants just as adeptly and pulled them down to rest on his bosses ankles.

Peter gripped Fury’s impressive erection through his underwear and began palming it so it would reach its full length, a thick eight and a half inches. Peter’s untouched skinny six incher sat in his sweatpants, waiting impatiently.

Peter felt pretty good about his work so far and enjoyed the way Fury’s breath had become sharp and heavy. This gave Peter the courage to pull down Fury’s underwear and free his mighty erection. Peter paused for a moment just to take in the sight of the magnificent cock. Leaning forward, Peter began to lick up the underside of Fury’s member, savoring his first taste of another man.

Using one hand to fondle Fury’s balls and the other to jack him off, Peter took as much of Fury into his mouth as possible. Peter began sucking which elicited a loud moan from his superior. Emboldened by Fury’s reactions, Peter began bobbing his head up and down. This caused Fury to buck his hips and accidentally gag Peter with his dick. After checking to make sure Peter was okay, Fury intertwined his fingers in Peter’s hair and began face fucking him. Fury relished in the sound of Peter gagging on his dick over and over again.

Fury continued until he almost hit the point of no return, then let Peter go. Peter detached with a satisfying pop. Neither of them really wanted the blowjob to be over, but were reassured by the thoughts of what was to come. Peter gave Fury a wink and proceeded to drop his sweats, remove his sweater, and lean over the desk. Fury soaked in the sight in front of him, commiting Peter’s perfect bubble butt to memory, pants pooled around their ankles and his dick slapping lightly at the unblemished cheeks. 

It was Fury’s turn to get on his knees. He used one hand to part Peter’s cheeks and the other to tease the younger man’s cock, he tickled up and down all six inches of the skinny penis. Fury finally brought his mouth to the aching hole of his young employee and began kissing and licking. This caused Peter’s knees to start shaking, due to his spider sense enhancing every sensation. 

Fury removed his mouth but quickly replaced it with one of his fingers which was covered in the lube he had stashed in his desk the day Peter came to work at the outpost. He pushed in and out, enjoying Peter’s whimpers. One finger going in and out became two fingers scissoring which became three wiggling fingers that managed to strike every needy nerve in Peter’s hole.

“Please. Please fuck me” begged Peter.

“Excuse me?” Chastised Fury “Who do you think you’re talking to?”

“Please fuck me, Sir?” Peter offered.

“That’s a good spidey” Fury cooed.

Three fingers left Peter and the anticipation alone was causing him to lose his mind. Fury took the lube and slicked up his dick, ready to administer the final test. He lifted peter to his tippy toes and brought the head of his penis right to Peter’s hole and slowly pushed in. 

Fury remembered his large fingers stretching Peter out, so he couldn’t explain how impossibly tight Peter’s butthole was. He waited a couple moments for Peter to adjust to the new sensation of losing his virginity. Peter was in heaven. If his goal was to have fun. he was well beyond that threshold. Peter didn’t know how this could get better, then Fury grabbed his hips and began sliding in and out. 

Peter was moaning like a pornstar as his boss rutted into his prostate slowly at first but going faster with each stroke. Fury pulled out of Peter causing the boy to whimper, but quickly rejoiced as Fury turned him over so he was on his back. Peter rested his legs on Fury’s shoulders as Fury reapplied a generous amount of lube and reinserted himself into a grateful Peter. Once reaching the height of his speed, he began tugging on Peter’s dick at the same rhythm. 

With the combination of being jacked off, fucked, and the obscene squelching sound of the lubed up dick inside him, Peter could hold back his release no longer. As Peter came onto Fury’s hand, his hole squeezed around Fury, who managed to pull his dick out so his loads could paint the teens abs.

As they came down from their orgasms, Fury sat back down into his chair and Peter sat up. 

“So did I pass?” asked Peter, with a cheeky smile on his face.

“Flying colours,” admitted Fury “Luckily your healing factor must apply to your hole, you were tight as all hell.”

“Thank you sir” Peter said, blushing at the compliment and the implication of what that meant for his mission.

“These boys have no idea what’s coming to them,” Fury said. He turned his attention to the cum covering his hand and Peter’s stomach. “Luckily I have a private bathroom attached to my office. Otherwise we’d have a lot of explaining to do.” 

Peter gathered as much cum into his hand as possible, to prevent any from staining the carpet. Once he reached the privacy of the bathroom and shut the door, he tasted his bosses warm ejaculate. It tasted weird, but in a good way. Peter decided that he enjoyed the taste, and licked his hand clean.

Peter quickly hopped in the shower, cleaning off his still sticky abs. Luckily none of his clothes got caught in the mess and he could leave Fury’s office wearing the same clothes he had on when he entered. After Fury got cleaned up and dressed, the pair sat on opposite sides of the desk for the final briefing on Peter’s next steps. 

After Peter left to get to the lab, Fury asked Friday a question. “Friday, did you catch all of that?” As an affirmative Friday placed recordings of this morning's events on the screen in the desk before him, various moments at different angles. He even watched as Peter ate his cum in private. “Please place this all in my secret encrypted folder.”

“Understood, footage added to ‘the spank bank.’”

Peter entered the lab with unusually high spirits. He was excited to be the catalyst that finally unites the Avengers, and he was also pretty giddy that his loss of virginity seemed pretty perfect. Ned picked up on Peter’s good mood, but assumed it was just due to excitement for another day of discovery in alien tech.

Peter tried to focus on his work, but was distracted by the knowledge Fury had given him, that Steve would be returning from a mission tomorrow. Fury saw Steve as a bit of a flight risk, considering Steve’s history with the Avengers. Peter and Fury planned to put a stop to that tomorrow, during a mandatory post-mission rest period (a new rule imposed by Fury with no ulterior motives whatsoever). Friday was going to keep Peter updated on Steve’s whereabouts and if any opportunities presented themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know how you feel and if you have a preference for time between updates, I'm new here!


	3. Steve Rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter's about to go for his first mission target, Steve Rogers! Thank you for the encouraging comments and stuff, please enjoy!

It seemed like Peter’s meeting with Fury about his new mission had given him freedom from Mysterio at last. A small part of him was going to miss his nightly rendezvous with the attractive man. The rest of him was pretty happy because he knew that dreams were going to be replaced with real world sex with men who were both attractive and not evil.

Peter received texts from Friday giving him updates on his first mark. Peter had a crush on Steve Rogers his entire childhood, seeing him in those mandatory “don’t do drugs, eat your vegetables, etc…” videos. He just didn’t realize it was a crush until after he had accepted himself as being attracted to men. It was surreal that he was planning on seducing someone so legendary.

Steve Rogers is a virgin, and paired with his seemingly conservative beliefs when it came to sex, Peter wasn’t quite sure how succesfull he would be at getting the super soldier to fuck him. Peter was just going to try, and hope for the best.

It was Peter’s day off, and so far he had spent it getting ready for when Friday would finally send him a text. He showered, making sure to clean out his hole, just in case. He put on his spider suit for no reason other than Friday said it would help turn the Captain on. Underneath he wore only a pair of boxers. He wasn’t planning on pressing the button that instantly compresses the nanobot suit into a bracelet until he was alone with Steve.

‘Sir, Mr. Rogers has entered the outpost’ Friday texted. Peter was so grateful, it was well past noon, and he didn’t want to spend the rest of the day waiting. Now he just had to wait for the perfect opportunity to strike. 

About 20 minutes later he received an update, ‘Mr. Rogers has entered his personal quarters. He seems to be in some kind of distress. This may be useful to you’

Peter made his way through the maze of the outpost, eventually getting to Steve’s door. He didn’t know what Friday meant about Steve being in distress, but Peter was never afraid to save the day. 

He knocked on the door, “Hey Brooklyn! It’s Queens!” Peter thought introducing himself that way could potentially lighten Steve’s mood.

“Uhhh, one second! Ok, come on in!” Peter entered to see a blushing Captain America sitting in his bed with a pillow on his lap. Peter entered and closed the door behind him. Luckily the captain was still in his uniform, so Peter didn’t feel like a total dork. Sadly, it was fairly obvious that Steve had been crying. He was doing his best to hide it, but his red eyes were a total give away.

Steve shifted uncomfortably under his pillow, and Peter decided to sit on the chair next to the bed. Peter touched Steve’s arm and asked “Hey man, are you doing okay?”

“Me? Yeah I’m doing great.” Steve lied. “Why?”

“Well, you look like you’ve been crying, and you’re hugging this pillow like it’s the infinity gauntlet” Saying that Peter pushed his hand into the pillow, and Steve gasped. “Ok, what’s going on Brooklyn?” Peter’s suit retracted his helmet to show that he was serious.

With much in the way of choice, Steve removed the pillow from his crotch and this time it was Peter’s turn to gasp. Steve was packing serious heat, and it looked to be straining painfully down his pant leg. Trapped underneath the tight fabric, Steve’s erection must have been pretty painful. Still, Peter didn’t see what was stopping Steve from taking care of it himself.

Now that Peter was getting a real eyeful and wasn’t running for the hills Steve tried to explain his situation. “I wasn’t born this. When I received the serum that turned me into a super soldier, it must have included a potent sex enhancement chemical, because I grew this… this abomination” Steve said gesturing towards his monster sized dick. “Pair a 10 inch dick with super strength, you get someone who is unsafe for anyone to sleep with, that’s why I was crying, I’m really frustrated and have been my whole life, it comes and goes in waves but right now I’m drowning.” 

“Have you tried taking care of it yourself?” Peter asked.

“Of course,” Steve replied, “but I was raised to view masturbation as one way ticket to hell. I know that’s bullshit but every time I try, the guilt prevents me from getting anywhere and I just end up needier than before.”

Suddenly what Steve was saying clicked with Parker, “Are you saying you’ve never came before?” he asked, trying not to sound as incredulous as he felt.

“Now you see what I’m saying.” Tears started welling up in Steve’s eyes as he stared down at his own infernal crotch. Immediately Peter formed a plan, he was going to solve Steve’s big problem.

“You said it’s unsafe for you to sleep with anyone” Peter said, with a grin.

“Yes it is. Are you making fun of me?” Steve asked, feeling let down.

“Absolutely not, I’m going to prove you wrong.” Peter was practically beaming at this point. “I have super strength as well and combine that with my healing factor, I can take a licking and keep on ticking.”

Steve’s crotch seemed to grow, if that was even possible. “Are you sure? You don’t have to do this” Steve said while wincing in pain.

“Absolutely,” Peter replied. “I’m a big boy, I can handle it.” As soon as Parker said ‘it’ his hand landed on Steve’s bulge, giving him a firm squeeze. Just to show his commitment to helping out his friend. Steve gasped again, this time with a look in his eyes that told Peter that there could be no going back after that maneuver. 

Steve layed down and pushed down his pants, revealing that he was going commando. In front of Peter stood a thick 11 inches, Peter crawled out of his chair and into the bed. He army crawled between Steve’s legs and used his hands to give Steve the attention he had craved for so long. One hand tickled his leaking, sensitive head while the other massaged his extremely full balls. He stopped to bring his hands together around the long shaft and started pumping.

“It’s lucky I got here” Peter quipped. “Any minute longer and those balls would have probably exploded.” Steve only grunted in response, he was too deep in his first waves of pleasure. 

The second Peter lowered his mouth onto the tip of Steve’s dick, he was sprayed with load after load into his mouth. Steve experienced his first orgasm ever, unworried about the fact that he was a bit premature, it just meant he could last longer for round two.

Peter was amazed that after all that, Steve was still hard as a rock and his balls were still half full. He swallowed the cum as to the best of his ability, while some dribbled its way out of his mouth, coating his chin.

Not being one to leave a job unfinished, Peter selected a mode on his suit that dispensed lube and covered Steve in the full container of it. Peter wasn’t satisfied until Steve was fully coated in the obscene amount of lube. He pressed his wrist and his suit compressed down into one thin bracelet. Quickly discarding his boxers, he shimmied up Steve like a ladder until his hole was aligned with the enhanced shaft.

Steve relished the feeling of being lathered up by Peter’s nimble hands and then being slid along his abs so the teen could line up Steve’s dick with where it needed to go.

Peter very slowly lowered himself down on Steve and kept sinking until he felt poking against his prostate. Peter was trying to get used to the massive girth of the super soldier and Steve used all of his strength to try not to buck up and hurt the tiny hole. 

The two connected their eyes, giving each other affirmative nods, Peter began slowly bouncing on the dick of his childhood hero. His pace quickened and the room filled with a wet slapping sound that told anyone who walked past the door exactly what was happening inside. 

Finally, Peter dropped down into Steve with prostate shattering force and brought himself to climax across Steve’s abs. Before Steve could even process what was happening, he was cumming again. Peter’s tightening hole was milking the remaining seed from his balls. Peter lifted off of Steve who felt satisfied for the first time in his life. 

Cum was overflowing from Peter’s hole, and he felt himself quickly shrink back to his original tight tension, trapping Steve’s cum inside.

“See, I told you that you couldn’t hurt me” Peter bragged, bringing Steve’s hand to feel his healing factor in action.

“That could come in handy with our super stamina and all.” Steve added, hopeful that this wasn’t a one time thing.

“I should tell you why I came to your room,” Peter knew he had to be truthful with each Avenger, or else he risked driving the team apart even more. “I’ve been placed on a top secret mission by Fury.”

“Is it a mission I can help with?” Steve was genuinely interested in being helpful.

“You already have. I’m supposed to sleep with members of the Avengers, bringing the team closer, so we never get split up again and are prepared for threats.”

Steve understood, this definitely sounded like a secret plot Fury would assign. He loved meddling in hero affairs and trying to gain control through subterfuge. “Well, as long as you’re happy with this arrangement consider me all in.”

“Thank you, Steve!” Peter celebrates his first mission success, deciding that this was certainly a lot more doable than he thought it would be.

Peter laid with Steve until the supersoldier drifted into a deep sleep. He used Steve’s shower to wash off the sweat, ease his aching leg muscles and to rinse out his hole. 

Leaving his pair of boxers for the sleeping soldier, he tapped his super suit back to full coverage and returned to his room. 

Fury was also celebrating Peter’s success, hidden spy cams had given him live footage of the entire display. He saved the footage into his secret file, and began preparing Peter’s next briefing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like where the story is heading, trust me when I say I've got a lot of great stuff planned. Stay tuned!


	4. Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so fun to write! Thank you so much for the support!

It had been a couple days since Peter had begun his odyssey, and unfortunately Steve was assigned a new mission pretty soon after. Steve wasn’t totally happy about having to leave, but his affection for Peter kept him loyal to the Avengers, just as Fury had hoped. 

Peter’s sights were set on two more members of the Avengers, Bucky and Sam. They had arrived this morning after failing to recover some stolen vibranium, and they were taking it hard. They weren’t angry at themselves however, they were angry at each other. 

Peter had a plan, that would help ease the tension between the two soldiers, teach them some valuable lessons in teamwork, and solidify their allegiance to the Avengers. If his plan worked, he would strengthen the Avengers by two members at once. 

With the assistance of Friday, Peter moved the men’s schedules around a little bit so that they both had training sessions with Peter set for the same time, without knowing that the other man would be there. 

Peter changed into some tiny track shorts and a tight fitting tank top. He was showing off a little more skin than was appropriate for the outpost, but Friday said it raised his chances with both men. 

He got to the gym pretty early, it was empty thanks to some intervention on Friday’s part. He decided to run on the treadmill until the guys arrived, giving himself a subtle sheen of sweat. 

As if on cue, two doors on opposite sides of the gym swung open and in walked Bucky on one side and Sam on the other. Their doors shut behind them, and both gave audible clicks. The men finally noticed each other.

“Aw, hell no.” Sam said, turning on his heel and tryed to open the door. Desperate to escape forced interaction with his mission partner.

Bucky also had no luck trying his door, super strength and all. Part of Peter’s plan involved Friday locking the doors, and dimming all the windows. No one would get out before Peter said so and no peeping toms would get a show.

“Parker, what is going on?” Bucky growled. “Why can’t we leave?”

“Fury has me on assigned on a mission to bring the Avengers closer together, and that includes you two” Peter said innocently, not necessarily telling any lies.

Sam and Bucky glared at each other. Bucky spoke up first, “I don’t have any reason to get closer to someone who doesn’t know how to work as a team”

“I don’t know how to work as a team?” Sam exclaimed. “I’m not the one who runs off without saying anything.”

“Maybe if you paid more attention to your teammates, you would know where I go.” Bucky retorted.

Peter interjected before the argument could progress further. “I’ve studied your files and both of you need a refresher on teamwork, neither of you are completely blameless. If we could just figure out what the problem is that’s keeping you guys from working together and solve it, we could leave right now.” 

Peter stepped off the treadmill and for the first time the boys noticed his outfit. It didn’t leave much to the imagination, regardless their minds filled with some interesting ideas. 

“What do you suggest?” Bucky finally asked. “Please don’t bring out that awful conflict resolution workbook.”

“I’ve got good news” Peter said cheerily, he turned around and bent over, giving the soldiers a real eyeful. When he stood back up he was holding a big binder. “You must suffer the workbook no longer! You have been officially upgraded to the binder!”

“Do we have any other options?” Sam asked, unwilling to sit through another round of human resources homework with Bucky.

“It could be fun you guys,” Peter said. “You might enjoy it.”

“Pass,” both men said in an unusual show of solidarity.

“If you have any other ideas, feel free to let me know.” Peter offered, but he realized pretty quickly that neither man was going to offer up a threesome. With his plan going off the rails, it was time for Peter to improvise a little bit. “Maybe if we make use of this Gym equipment, we can get some blood flowing and come up with a good idea.”

Both boys were relieved to have avoided the binder. They all found a preferred machine and got to work, Peter was the only one actually trying to brainstorm, the soldiers were scanning the walls for any potential weak points.

It wasn’t long before a new plan was beginning to form and Peter removed his shirt. The two men followed suit, removing their own shirts before realizing that they both had the same idea. They sized each other up, trying to look tough, giving Peter all the information he needed to finish plan B.

Peter walked over to the bench press. “Can someone spot me?” He asked even though he definitely did not need a spotter with his super strength. 

“I’ll do it.” two voices rang out at once and before they could argue again Peter seized his chance.

“Great! You both can, better safe than sorry.” The two soldiers begrudgingly assembled behind the bench press as Peter filled the bar to its max capacity and layed down. The proximity of Peter’s head to their crotches was not lost on either soldier. It had been a while since either of them had gotten any action, and watching the young Avenger easily handle the heavy rod stirred something inside both of them. 

“So, I think I figured out why you two are always at odds with each other.” Peter said, putting the bar back on its stand. He sat up and turned around. “I think it has to do with both of you being sexually frustrated and the obvious sexual tension between you two.”

The older men stared at each other in horror as the twink spoke aloud the thoughts they had been repressing for years. They were attracted to each other, and as Bucky wondered who else besides Peter had been able to figure this out, Sam only wondered why they had wasted so much time being rivals. 

“Does anyone else know?” Bucky asked, “How did you figure it out?”

“I doubt anyone else knows” Peter reassured him. “I only noticed when you two checked each other out when we took off our shirts.”

“What do we do now?” Sam asked.

“The truth is, Fury’s mission for me is really to get the Avengers fully committed to the team through seduction,” Peter revealed. “But since you two are able to seduce each other, I guess I’m free to go”

Luckily, neither soldier was willing to call Peter’s bluff. “I think you should stay,” Bucky blurted out. “Sam and I already failed a mission once this week, please don’t let us fail yours.”

Peter smiled and went to grab the binder. 

“Did I miss something?” Sam asked. “I thought we weren’t doing the binder, we decided to fuck instead.”

Peter’s smile grew wider as he opened up the binder to reveal the pages had been hollowed out and inside was a single giant bottle of lube. “My plan originally had you guys accepting the binder, then I would reveal that the next level of conflict resolution was going to be sex. I got you there anyway.” 

Bucky and Sam were both grateful that Peter put in the effort to course correct when his plan went haywire. For the first time, they were on the same page and that page was showing Peter their appreciation.

The two men silently approached Peter, getting close enough that their abs were pushing into his sides. Sam took the bottle of lube, while Bucky freed Peter’s flaccid penis and discarded the pair of short shorts, making sure to toss them out of the splash zone. 

As if they were two parts to one whole, the two soldiers moved in synchronised fashion down to their knees.

“A dick that pretty deserves some special appreciation,” growled Bucky. “Don’t you agree Sam?”

“I do Bucky,” Sam responded. “It’s not fair that this cock could be so neglected.”

In unison, the two began to pepper his package in kisses coaxing him to his full six inches. Once he was hard, they stopped and made out with each other around the sensitive head of the Spider. Peter’s knees buckled, and he had to sit back down on the bench press. The two Avengers then stood above him, looking down expectantly. Peter took the hint and released the tents in their basketball shorts at the same time.

Bucky was about seven inches long, and was a good amount of girth. His super serum wasn’t laced with penis growth hormones like Steve, but his natural biology was already quite impressive. Sam had a long and skinny eight and a half inches, which Peter intended to put to full use.

Peter’s mouth began with Bucky as his hand pumped Sam. He left all inhibitions behind as he gave Bucky some sloppy head. Drool dribbled down his chin and every other bob down Bucky’s length was accompanied by the sound of Peter gagging. Peter’s mouth then switched over to Sam’s aching rod, he had been teased enough. Sam activated his gag reflex a lot more consistently then Bucky, who was now having his balls massaged.

Peter switched back and forth on a whim, and the two soldiers just soaked in the sight of a sloppy twink devouring their cocks. Sam made eye contact with Bucky and handed him the lube. Sam detached to sit straddling the bench with Peter, who quickly slid around and reconnected so he could continue slurping Sam up. 

Bucky made his way behind Peter, applying the lube to his hand and opening up the puckered hole. After getting Peter nicely loosened up, Bucky lubed himself up and brought his pipe right to Peter’s entrance, gently pushing in. Peter, was deepthroating Sam and started to moan ending up gargling on Sam, the vibrations from the teens vocal chords hit shook Sam just right. 

Sam and Bucky made eye contact and communicated their next moves non verbally. They worked together to time their pushes so that Bucky would hit Peter’s prostate and as he pulled out Sam would jab into his gag reflex. They continued see sawing back and forth until Sam got a new bright idea. He pulled out of a gasping Peter’s mouth, and made his way around to Bucky.

“Are you picking up what I am putting down?” Sam suggested, motioning with his head towards Peter.

“Oh, fuck yeah.” Bucky replied. Without another word he pulled out of Peter, picked him up, and switched places so that he he laid down on the bench, and a curious Peter was set back down on his abs. Sam gave a couple generous strokes of fresh lube to Bucky. While Sam prepped his own dick, Bucky shifted Peter right back onto his dick. Peter heaved a sigh of relief, thankful to be filled up again. 

Bucky’s dick was soon joined by a finger from Sam, which became two fingers. Bucky began rubbing Peter’s nipple as Sam stretched him out. Peter enjoyed the feeling of one fleshy hand and another cool metal hand touching him. Sam finally removed his fingers and inched in his long dick. Peter was shouting from the pleasure and pain of being so completely and utterly filled.

Once Peter calmed down, Sam began to shift back and forth and Bucky began doing the same. Working together as a team, as soon as one dick pulled away from Peter’s prostate the other would replace it. Together, they picked up the pace until it all became too much for Peter.

Just as he was about to cum, Bucky’s metal hand squeezed a makeshift cock ring around the teen and he was denied his orgasm. Once Bucky and Sam recovered from the amazing feeling of Peter’s walls squeezing them together, they began pushing into Peter together. Slamming into him as one unified force. Peter was grateful for Bucky’s hand, because it allowed him to experience the true power of teamwork.

Bucky let go of Peter’s base and Sam placed his hands on either side of Peter’s dick head. He began rubbing the sensitive muscle around in his palms. It wasn’t long until Peter reached his actual orgasm, Tightened walls were rubbing at the two cocks inside him as Peter convulsed.

Once they could slip out of Peter, Sam decided how they should end this. Sam pulled out, making his way back to the end of the bench press. Bucky slid out too, crawling out from under Peter and leaving the spent teen on the bench. Without saying a word, the two men began massaging each others dicks towards completion. 

Watching from below, Peter instinctively opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. Bucky came first and Sam quickly angled his loads towards Peter’s mouth, painting his chin, lips, and tongue in hot seed. Likewise, when Sam came, his load also decorated the lower half of Peter’s face.

In their post-orgasm daze they watched as Peter started swallowing what landed in his mouth. Peter then began to wipe away at his face, stopping to lick his hand clean between each pass.

The door to the locker room clicked unlocked, and Friday’s voice came over the speaker. “Once you have cleaned yourselves up and gotten dressed I shall unlock the doors.”

The boys hit the showers, and chatted while they got dressed.

“So this mission, are you up for it?” Sam asked.

“Yeah,” Peter answered. “It is daunting that I’m supposed to be in the middle of this big polyamorous group, designed to bring us all together. I’m not being forced though. I chose to go through with Fury’s plan, and It’s only fair I give everyone else that choice as well.”

“I’ll say yes,” Bucky announced. “Peter, you not only ended our years long feud, you woke up two deeply repressed soldiers to their true feelings for each other, and for that I’d follow you into a polyamourous power group anyday.”

“I am grateful for your intervention as well,” added Sam. “You inspired us to work as a team, and definitely secured our unyielding loyalty to the Avengers.”

Peter happily marked two names off his list as he made his way back to his room. It was already late, and he needed sleep for his meeting with Fury tomorrow. 

Fury didn’t appreciate how many risks Peter had taken, with his idea to take two Avengers at once, especially two with such an antagonistic relationship. He had to admit, the risks did pay off. The two were no longer just two separate members of the Avengers, they were a team. Peter got rid of any trace of hostility and they looked damn good doing it. Fury added the footage to his File and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty proud of this chapter. I've got a couple more chapters written that I need to proofread and everything else is outlined. Of course I decided to pick up writing at the same time as classes start, oh well! See you next time!


	5. Scott Lang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite this chapter twice to get it where I wanted it, but I think it turned out good!

Peter made his way to Fury’s office, well aware of what happened last time he had entered the space. The door was already open, so Peter walked in and closed the door behind him. He awkwardly sat down as Fury finished sending an email. Fury looked up and noticed Peter’s strange demeanor.

“Peter, this meeting isn’t about that.” Peter did nothing to mask his disappointment. “This is about your next mark, he’s visiting the outpost tonight.”

“Who can I expect?” Peter asked.

“The mark is Scott Lang. He visits the outpost every once in a while with updates on his study of the quantum realm. Friday and I have found an anomaly in the schedules of his visits, that you can take advantage of.”

“What kind of anomaly?” Peter was on board. He didn’t know the other hero well, but Peter had always thought Scott was cute.

Friday spoke up, “Scott has a one hour long bathroom break.”

Nothing seemed weird to Peter about that, but Friday continued. “However, he goes out of his way to use a restroom that’s tucked away in an unused corner of the outpost.” 

Fury continued “This bathroom isn’t easy to get to, it requires knowledge of multiple sets of stairs and a maze of directions.”

“If I’m supposed to seduce Scott, why would I interrupt him while he uses the bathroom. He clearly likes his privacy.” Peter asked.

“Because, he isn’t actually using the restroom. I personally went to investigate and I learned that this bathroom is home to a glory hole. A glory hole that Scott visits like clockwork. Even though according to surveillance records from the hall outside, he has never been in the bathroom with another person.” 

“Maybe he just likes the anticipation of a payoff,” Peter offered. “He must just get turned from even the idea of an anonymous hookup.”

“Well, tonight you’re going to make his dreams a reality.” Fury said matter of factly. “Once you’ve given him a good time, I suggest that you reveal your identity and bring him into the fold of the Avengers.”

“You got it boss.” Peter said, then made his way to the lab.

Once it was getting close to showtime, Peter left the lab early and made his way through the maze of corridors and stairs with the guidance of Friday. He arrived at the bathroom that time forgot, and got into the last stall. He kneeled down in front of the hole, Scott was due to show up in a couple minutes.

As if on cue, the door opened and light footsteps made their way down the row of toilets. Scott stopped when he saw someone’s knees on the tiled floor, growing hard almost instantly. He doubled his pace to get in position, he couldn’t believe it was finally happening. He couldn’t drop his jeans or shove himself through the hole quickly enough.

Peter looked at Scott’s six inches in awe. While Scott’s length would be considered average, his girth was what really made his dick special. Scott’s dick was also bright red, it almost looked painful. 

When Peter’s hand finally wrapped around Scott’s member, he heard a gasp and Scott bucked deeper into Peter’s grasp. Peter took the hint and started jacking Scott off, relishing in the whimpers coming from the older man. Scott was vocal, Peter liked that.

Ready to give Scott his glory, Peter pampered Scott with lots of licks and kisses all around his manhood, paying attention to the special spots that elicited a moan. 

Finally, he took the head of Scott’s dick between his lips and sucked on it like it was a Tootsie pop. Peter employed the use of his tongue to tickle the underside of Scott’s cock head, which got Scott really turned on.

Finally, after months of blue balls his glory hole had become a successful venture. He wanted to know who was sucking him off and show his appreciation.

“You wanna come around here and let me really put this cock to use?” Scott spoke up, hoping he wouldn’t scare off his miracle maker.

Peter was very amused by the journey Scott’s face went on when he swung opened the stall door. Scott was shocked that the teenage Avenger was the one who had answered his prayers.

“Peter? What are you doing here?” Scott said, stroking his dick while he waited for a response.

“Fury sent me down here for you, as a kind of thank you present for being on the team and to incentivize staying.”

“Uh, thank you?” Scott couldn’t even begin to process what was happening. “Wait, so you’re fulfilling my glory hole fantasy because you want me to become a devout Avenger?”

“Essentially, yeah” admitted Peter.

“Well how about you come over here and let me show you how much that means to me?”

Scott moved to the side of the stall so Peter could slide past and hand Scott a travel sized container of lube. Peter stepped out of his shorts and kneeled onto the toilet seat, his arms crossed on top of the tank. He arched his back and offered himself up to Scott.

Scott crouched down and used his lubed fingers to stretch Peter out. Eventually, using a move where he would twist all three fingers around the sides of Peter’s hole while pulsing in and out, he needed to make sure he didn’t hurt Peter with his particularly thick cock.

Once Peter was pushing onto Scott’s hand, begging for more Scott stood back up. He prepared his dick to enter the still bent over teen, slathering himself in lube. Scott wanted to press into Peter as slowly as possible, he knew that his member was thicker than average. Peter had other plans, the slow speed annoyed him so he extended his arms and sank fully onto the older man all at once.

“I can take it,” Peter said while panting. He then laid back onto his folded arms, pulling off of Scott and letting him resume his effort.

Turned on by the teen’s actions and wanting to get back into his tightness Scott grabbed onto Peter’s hips and began to rut into Peter roughly. Scott leaned back to get a sight of Peter’s bubble butt jiggling in time with his thrusts. When the older man began grunting with each forceful push into Peter, he knew he was getting close. 

“Fuck yeah!” Shouted Scott. With one final shove into Peter, he released his jizz.

Pulling out of Peter he was instructed to watch Peter’s hole carefully. He stared in amazement as it perfectly tightened back up, sealing his cream inside the younger man.

“It’s my healing factor, you couldn’t wreck me even if you tried,” Peter said proudly.

“That’s good to know,” Scott replied. “You said Fury sent you?”

“He wants me to make sure all the Avengers love being a part of the team, and don’t split up again.” They began to exit the restroom.

“Well, I’m certainly not going anywhere if you’re around.” Saying this he pinched Peter in the butt. 

Scott walked Peter to his room and returned to his car, already planning his next trip to the outpost.

In his office, Fury celebrated another victory. It was a good thing he checked out that bathroom personally, so that he could install some spy cameras. He added the footage into his secret file, and sent Peter the details of his next mark, the King of Wakanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Do you have any suggestions? Let me know! T'Challa is up next...


	6. T'Challa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's T'Challa!

Peter excitedly got ready after work in the lab, to think he was going to seduce a King. It was surreal. T’Challa had arrived at the outpost today, he was personally transporting the new and improved Vision Shuri had created. She had managed to completely recover all of his data.

Peter got dressed in some clothing Fury had delivered to his room. It was a dark blue button up and a pair of tan slacks. They fit Peter perfectly, they highlighted his round behind and lean torso. Peter also put on a pair of dress shoes, even though he wouldn’t be leaving his room. Fury had requested the King stopped by Peter’s room, without detailing exactly why. Thankfully, T’Challa was feeling charitable and was going to honour the request. 

Peter was extra careful with grooming. He wanted to be as enticing as possible for T’Challa, even going as far as to style his hair. He checked the full body mirror, looking for any missed details. He looked like he was going to church, which was ironic considering what he was preparing for.

When the King arrived, Peter let him into his room and two guards, Dora Milaje, stationed themselves outside the doorway. With the authority of a king, T’Challa walked through the small dorm room, pulled out Peter’s desk chair, and sat down. How T’Challa managed to make any chair look like a throne was fascinating to Peter.

T’Challa spoke first, “Peter, I trust you are aware that last minute schedule changes are uncommon for Kings. Please explain why my presence was requested.”

Peter gulped, he had no intention to lie to the King, but did not want to offend anyone. “Well Sir, Fury assigned me a kind of, uh, mission.”

“A mission?”

“Yeah,” Peter took a deep breath, and continued. “I’m supposed to get all the Avengers to cooperate and fully commit to being part of the team. I have to convince everyone that it’s worth it to work together, if only for the reward of having access to spend time with me.”

“I mean no offence,” the King began, “but why exactly is access to you so valuable?”

“Well,” Peter struggled to find the best words. “Fury thinks that the best way to get everyone to work as a team is to have everyone focused on uniting for someone, instead of against someone. So I’m supposed to be that someone through the power of seduction”

“I see,” said the king. “In Wakanda we have an old saying, ‘only foreigners strong enough to humble themselves on their knees are worthy of Wakanda’s allegiance.’ I think this is how you shall earn my loyalty.”

Peter kneeled in the center of the room and brought his hands together. He was about to begin begging when the king stopped him.

“I’m sorry, in Wakandan it’s a lot more clear what is being alluded to.” The king stood up and carefully stepped out of his pants. 

Once he sat back down, the true meaning of the saying hit Peter, “Oh! Yeah, I can do that too!” Peter shuffled forward on his knees until he was right in front of the king.

“To prove you and the Avengers worthy of my full commitment, you may use only your mouth and hands.” T’Challa’s hands rested on the arms of the chair as he leaned back. His expectant gaze told Peter that it was okay to begin.

T’Challa’s relaxed posture and flaccid length told Peter that he needed to work hard if he wanted to earn anything. T’Challa had the self restraint of a leader of a global superpower, Peter realized. His jaw was in for a workout.

Peter took the flaccid six inches into his hands and got to work. He massaged and pulled on it until it reached its full length of nine and a half inches. He made sure to give the same loving treatment to the kings heavy balls.

Giving a few experimental slaps to his face with the log before him, Peter decided on a course of action. With one hand gently pulling on T’Challa’s balls, the other angled the shaft towards his mouth. 

Peter lowered his puckered lips to the head of T’Challa’s penis, giving it a peck that slowly increased in pressure, causing T’Challa’s length to move between his lips at a painfully slow pace. Peter made sure to keep his top teeth out of the way, and raised his tongue to cover up his bottom teeth. This allowed his tongue to slide along the bottom of the cock, from the very tip until it reached the back of his mouth.

Peter was careful not to go too deep, he had a special plan in mind when it came to deepthroating the king. T’Challa remained perfectly composed, even as Peter’s tongue began to swirl around his dick which internally drove the king wild. 

Peter stopped the rotation of his tongue and began to suck, trying to make the steel nerved hero squirm. Peter began bobbing up and down in unison with both of his hands, which were moving along the length of cock his mouth couldn’t reach.

Peter’s mouth released and the front half T’Challa’s dick was obscenely wet with spit, so Peter took one hand and wrapped it firmly around the head. Keeping a gentle grip, he slid his hand from the head to the very base of the long cock, once his hand reached the base the other one began moving down from the top. 

Peter repeated this cycle and mused about how he had dressed like he was going to church but was worshipping something else entirely. Staring at the now leaking cock ahead of him, he decided to commit every detail to memory as if he were going to mold a perfect replica out of clay.

His hands began massaging the dick again so he could shift his focus to the big pair of balls. Not wanting to neglect them, he took both balls into his mouth and began to suck them. He slid his tongue around them too, savoring the taste.

Once Peter felt satisfied with a job well done, his mouth released the balls. The balls had already begun to tighten, serving as Peter’s only clue to the levelheaded man’s incoming climax. He began licking around the shaft like it was a leaky popsicle. 

Peter briefly considered opening his pants to give himself some much needed relief, but decided against it. His full focus needed to be on T’Challa. He was only allowed to use his hands and mouth, so all three should be used.

As one hand resumed fondling the now wet balls, the other began to tease and tickle around the sensitive head. Peter’s tongue followed along a vein that ran alongside the side of T’Challa’s throbbing cock and the king began breathing heavily.

“I am close to finishing.” T’Challa warned. Peter smiled and prepared for his grand finale.

He gave T’Challa a couple short kitten licks then readjusted his position to get a better angle. His hands let go of the dick to massage the king’s thighs. Without warning Peter opened his mouth and slammed himself down T’Challa’s length, sinking until his nose pressed into the skin right above. 

With the head of his dick shoved down Peter’s throat, getting continuously gagged on so that Peter was basically gargling the sensitive organ, T’Challa could hold his unflappable demeanor no longer. The Black Panther released what could only be described as a roar and blasted ropes of jizz into the Peter. T’Challa was deep enough that Peter didn’t even need to swallow.

Once T’Challa completely finished shooting into Peter, the teen lifted off. Peter wiped away the string of spit that stuck to his lips and the older man’s member. 

Peter waited on his knees for T’Challa to regain his composure, with hopeful eyes, wanting to know if he had done enough to satisfy a king. 

“You have done well to earn my allegiance Peter,” the king began. “The fact that you ignored your own aching desire to devote yourself fully to me is commendable. Wakanda and I would happily devote ourselves to the cause of the Avengers.”

Peter was so happy, he almost forget the soreness in his throat. He tried to express his gratitude but his voice was barely audible.

“Do not worry about talking,” reassured T’Challa as he put his pants back on. “I must return to Wakanda, but I will be back as soon as possible to pursue this matter further,” he said motioning to the air between him and Peter.

With that the King strode out of the room and back to his jet, his guards following right behind him. Peter was left all alone with an untouched dick and hole. He considered relieving himself now, but waiting would just make his next time, more potent.

His phone had two messages, one from Fury about a meeting tomorrow morning and another from Ned inviting him to dinner. With a belly full of cum and a throat that needed a night’s rest to heal, Peter told Ned he was going to hit the hay, but promised to make it up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for staying tuned! I'm adding Vision ASAP


	7. Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Vision's chapter! I hope you like it.

Peter sat down in Fury’s office. He was ready for another challenge and waited patiently as Fury gathered all the required information to give Peter.

“Parker. As you know, Shuri has managed to completely restore Vision.”

“Yeah! It’s pretty amazing actually, how she used a comb-” before Peter could completely geek out, Fury interrupted him.

“Yeah yeah. What really matters is the classified upgrades she gave him.” Fury pulled up a digital file labeled ‘Vision User’s Manual’. “This manual lists all the abilities of Vision’s new body, some of which have useful implications for your mission.”

“I didn’t think Vision was on my list. What kind of upgrades did Shuru give him?” Peter asked, curious as to what kind of enhancements his tech idol would give to Vision. 

“Mostly combat abilities and improvements to his camouflage.” Fury opened the digital manual and opened it to a page near the end. “For no known reason, Shuri gave Vision a working penis, with nerve receptors and everything. He also has the capacity to feel lust.”

Peter gave the pages on the screen a quick skim. “Sir, this looks like a lot more than just a penis.” Peter scrolled through various sections of text detailing Vision’s overhauled sexual proficiency.

“I’ll send you a copy of the pages relevant to your mission. Go over them, then put them to use.”

Peter had decided to forgo work in the lab so that he could devote the rest of his morning to studying and his afternoon to Vision. When he entered Vision’s living quarters, the droid was dressed in a plaid shirt and khakis. He was sitting on his desk and facing the door.

“Peter! I have been anxiously awaiting your arrival.”

“You knew I was coming?” Peter briefly considered if Shuri could have possibly given Vision the power of prophecy.

“I’m connected to technology, especially my fellow AI. I know all about your mission.”

“So you found out from Friday?” Peter didn’t know how to navigate this situation.

“Yes, and she told me that you could help me.”

“You need help?”

“Yes. I have a whole new range of potential. I can experience lust, sex, and orgasm for the first time. I have the knowledge to do so successfully. What I lack is a willing and able partner. If you would help me, I swear my loyalty to the team would be enduring.”

“I think I can do that...” Peter began a strip tease for Vision. 

He started by swaying his hips and slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Vision quickly undid his fly and freed his new eight inch length. He began stroking himself in time with the sway of Peter’s hips, leaning back to rest his back against the cool wall.

Peter turned around, bending over as he slowly pulled down his pants, stepping out of them while he was bent over. Vision’s hand moving quicker at the sight of Peter almost nude. Peter snapped up then turned around smiling at the android. His underwear had an obvious tent in the front.

“You look like you need some attention, why don’t you get over here and let me give it to you,” Vision said suggestively.

Peter got closer to Vision, pulling the droid’s pants down till they were completely off. Once he stood up, Vision leaned forward and pushed Peter’s underwear down.

Peter hopped up onto the desk, wrapping his arms tight around Vision and straddling his legs, pressing their dicks against one another. Vision took both dicks in his hand and began to jack them off, focusing more on rubbing them against one another than speed. Vision used his other hand to loosen Peter up, lube oozing from the tip of his middle finger. 

“I’m ready,” Peter whimpered into Vision after having had enough of the teasing. “Fuck me.”

Vision obliged, bringing his hands to Peter’s bottom he lifted him, lined his dick up and gently lowered Peter down. Peter sank until he felt the familiar feeling of his prostate being pushed against.

Vision simply placed his hand in a grip around the top of Peter’s penis and gave the teen a wicked smile. Peter understood immediately what he was supposed to do. He slid himself up and down Vision’s dick while Vision’s hand stayed in one place so Peter was fucking it. 

Peter picked up his speed, loving the feeling of Vision’s surprisingly soft hand. Vision realized that they were both close to climax so he pushed Peter down so his dick was being jammed into Peter’s prostate. He used his other hand to jack off Peter’s leaking dick, continuing even as the teen began to cum, splattering onto his chest. Vision couldn’t cum, but the feeling of Peter tightening around him brought him to his first orgasm.

They stayed sitting there together, while they caught their breath. Peter slid off until he was back on the ground, quietly putting back on his clothes as Vision watched in awe. 

“I’m looking forward to further exploring my new capabilities with you, Peter.”

Peter smiled at the android. “I’m looking forward to that too, there was a lot in your manual that I’m excited to try.”

Peter returned to his room and got ready for bed. An idea forming in his mind concerning Dr. Strange as he drifted to sleep.

As Fury uploaded the footage to his file, he received a text from Vision. Embedded was a first person perspective video of his time with Peter today. A message attached read ‘You can add this as well.’ Fury sent Vision the access code to the file, which was his way of saying thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support! I'll upload again tomorrow!


	8. Stephen Strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was VERY fun to write. Enjoy!

Peter waited until after he got off work to shoot Stephen Strange a text. ‘I have a mission I need your help with. Meet up in my room?’ The message delivered and a few moments later a portal opened and the good doctor came floating through. 

“How may I offer my assistance?” Stephen asked, expecting Peter to request his expertise on some manner of magical villain. 

“Well, Fury assigned me a mission where I have to make sure the Avengers are as strong as a team as possible. I’m supposed to use sex to bring the whole team together.”

Stephen analyzed Peter with calculating eyes, gaging the sincerity of the teen’s words, when he saw the bulge growing in Peter’s sweatpants. “Am I to believe that you are offering up your body to me, Mr. Parker?”

Peter nodded, “Anything you desire.” 

“Brave words,” Stephen said with a devilish gleam in his eyes. “I accept your invitation. Let us begin, there’s a few things I’ve been waiting for the opportunity to try.” 

Strange waved his hand in the air and summoned a book. The book floated near him and turned its own pages, stopping sometimes for Strange to cast the spell written upon it.

The first spell vanished all of Peter’s clothing, he shivered in the suddenly cold air. Stephen cast his second spell and Peter was hoisted into the air, his wrists, ankles, neck, and waist held still by invisible shackles. The shackles maneuvered through the air until Peter was floating with his knees bent, hips pushed forward, and neck pulled back. His arms laying flat against his sides. Peter was totally immobilized, his erection not only exposed but showcased at the center of Stephen’s attention.

“Impressive, let us continue,” Stephen remarked. A third spell was cast and a bright orange magic cock ring appeared around Peter, wrapping above the shaft and behind his balls. “It says here that the ring is able to stop ejaculation no matter the intensity and need of the wearer. Looks like your stuck with me until I can remove it.”

Peter got goosebumps feeling the ring digging tightly into him. Stephen was planning on edging him for who knows how long. With his spellbook and acute medical knowledge, Stephen was certainly going to enjoy experimenting on the superhuman teen.

A new spell was cast, it summoned feathers that tickled around Peter, with one especially big feather taking Peter’s dick into custody. Feathers danced up and down Peter’s sides, along the bottom of his feet, and twirled around his stiff nipples. Suddenly ticklish, Peter began laughing. Stephen observed the teen’s reactions carefully.

As suddenly as the feathers appeared, with a wave of a hand they disappeared and were replaced by ribbons.

The ribbons slithered along Peter, migrating to join around his dick. Once they all gathered, the ribbons began to twirl and dance in a spiral. The tornado of ribbons began secreting some kind of magical lube. Peter’s dick was slicked up and continually stimulated by the colorful vortex.

Once Peter felt like he was coming close to a climax, the ribbons fell away and disappeared, revealing a cock covered in lube that was awaiting further teasing from the doctor. Not wanting to disappoint, Stephen cast another spell. The spell caused the lube to get warm and start shifting back and forth on Peter, pumping him closer to the edge. Peter’s body shook as he unsuccessfully tried to cum, which Stephen made a note of.

Stephen stopped the lube and summoned a donut shaped sponge that slowly scrubbed down Peter’s dick to soak it all up. Once it had gathered every drop, the sponge removed itself and rose to be at Peter’s eye level. The trembling teen watched as it morphed from a sponge into a lubed up dildo, an exact replica of Peter’s own six inch penis. 

The dildo floated down and around, finding it’s target between Peter’s ass cheeks. Peter yelped as the dildo pushed inside him, and he took all of it at once. Amazingly, the same sensations given to the dildo were magically given to Peter’s real dick. He felt himself top for the first time, experiencing his own enhanced tightness. His body shook as the dildo found his prostate and he tried to cum again, increasing the pressure on the dildo and heightening his arousal. 

Once Peter stopped shaking the dildo retreated and quickly reentered, striking his prostate again. Peter kept trying to cum with each strike on his sensitive spot, but the cock ring stayed strong. 

Stephen almost felt bad as the teen whined at each denied orgasm. Peter’s eyes had rolled to the back of his head, his toes curled, and his hands rapidly switched between flexing and tight fists.

Stephen decided he had done enough research for one day and right as the dildo re-hit Peter’s prostate, he vanished the cock ring. With a scream that was heard down the hall, Peter finally blew load after load onto the floor. Stephen carefully stepped to the side to avoid getting hit with the endless spurts coming from Peter. 

As Peter calmed down from his full body orgasm, Stephen got into his bed and released the invisible shackles. Peter gracefully floated over till he was cuddling with Stephen.

“God, I love magic,” Peter finally said while curling into the older man.

“It comes in handy from time to time,” Stephen understated. “Would you care to do this again sometime? I’m fully committed to the Avengers and there are quite a few more spells in that book.”

“You just said the magic words,” Peter joked. “I would love to explore what else those kinky monks have thought up.”

Dr. Strange spelled Peter’s clothes back onto him, not wanting to forget them. 

“I have a tip for you regarding your mission, have you encountered Peter Quill yet?”

“Not yet,” Peter says. “He’s due to visit the outpost tomorrow though.”

“Interesting, well once he found out that I’m an actual doctor he began bringing all of his medical questions to me.”

“Do you want me to get him to stop?”

“No it’s fine, I’m grateful I can still put it to use. Lately, some of Quill’s questions allude to how he never had any kind of sex education.”

“Woah. What kind of questions does he ask?”

“Childish ones. Like, ‘where do babies come from’ or ‘why do girls have different body parts,’ that sort of thing.”

“What do you tell him?”

“Usually I tell him that it’s best to have that conversation in person, and to wait until he comes to Earth. With your mission it might be better if you gave that information to Quill. It falls in line with your mission to seduce him.”

“I’ll bring it up to Fury. Thank you for both the tip about Quill and the mind-shattering orgasm.”

Stephen got out of bed, “any time… until next time, Mr. Parker.” The doctor magicked away Peter’s cum while exiting through a portal. Peter quickly texted Fury to schedule an emergency appointment for tomorrow morning. 

Fury texted Peter back a confirmation. He briefly considered that there were only three more marks left. Afterwards, the real fun would begin. He added Peter’s performance to his collection and retired to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had as much fun reading this as I had writing it. Let me know! Also, I'm going to start uploading these two at a time. I just want to get them out there for you guys!


	9. Peter Quill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Have fun!

Fury was glad to have such a great tip about Quill. He just needed to get Peter on board. 

“Parker, I can’t stress enough how lucky we are to have that tip from Strange. It was just in time for the Guardians and Thor’s arrival today and our quarterly review of the happenings in the universe. All you need to do is stick to the mission.” 

“Sir, I’m not so sure about seducing someone who’s never been properly educated about that sort of thing,” Peter said. 

“Well then I suggest you become Quill’s hands on tutor.”

“Is that ethical though, sir? Being someone’s teacher about sex and also sleeping with them?”

“I don’t think it’s that complicated Peter, but I’ll get you and Quill alone together then whatever choice you make after that, I’ll support you.” 

Peter was comforted by Fury’s words. He decided to wait for the Guardians arrival in Fury’s office and play on his phone.

An hour later, the guardians were filing through the door to the office. Fury and Peter welcomed them, Peter pulled up more chairs from the back of the room. The only people left standing were Peter and Quill.

Before Quill could make one of his teammates get up, Fury spoke “Quill! If it’s alright could you head out with Peter? He’s on a mission that he could really use your help on.”

Peter awkwardly smiled at the guardians. His eyes landed on Thor, who had spent the last couple of months as a guardian. He was back to his lean self, due to his godly metabolism and from giving up drinking. The guardians waved them off and Peter led Quill to his bedroom.

Quill mostly talked on the way down, thrilling Peter with stories of adventures in outer space. Once they got to Peter’s room, they sat on the edge of Peter’s bed.

“So enough about me, Fury said there’s a mission you needed help with?”

“Well, maybe. It’s top secret and I’m not sure if you can help me, but I hope you can.”

“I can handle anything, I’ve taken on worse then some villain on a backwater planet like earth.” 

Peter began asking Quill questions, wanting to start light. “Have you ever had a boner before?”

“A boner? That’s a made up word.”

“It’s when your penis grows in size and becomes sensitive to the touch.”

“Oh. In space we call that an erection. Those are the worst. Yondu said if I touch it too much it will get really painful, but it’s always so irritating.”

So Quill knew about erections, but was just seriously misinformed. “Have you ever touched your erection before?”

“Obviously not, if it’s going to hurt me.”

Peter’s feelings changed from cautious educator to concerned friend. He had found another hero who hadn’t orgasmed yet, Peter should really keep a tally.

“Was Yondu a human?”

“I don’t see why it matters, but no he’s a centaurian.”

“Well, at least for humans, touching your erection feels really good.”

“Yeah right. Yondu wouldn’t just lie to me, he was like a father figure.”

“I’m serious, Yondu probably just didn’t want you to play with it all the time. In fact, my secret mission is to play with it. It feels so good that it’s making all the other Avengers commit to the team.”

Quill was not buying it for a second.

Peter tried a new tactic, “I’ll give you a pair of web shooters if I’m wrong and I’ll stop immediately if it starts to hurt.”

Quill considered it, he wondered what Peter’s game was. “What do you get out of it?”

“I’d be helping out a friend, and you would commit to the team.”

“You have a deal, kid. Just touch me and let’s get this over with.” Quill was apprehensive but really wanted a pair of web shooters. He stood to drop his pants and sat back down again. He squeezed his eyes shut, expecting the worst.

Peter grabbed the flaccid penis of the nervous man, raising it from it’s hibernation. He began massaging the underside, right under the head. Quill grew eight thick inches quickly. When Quill realized he wasn’t being tortured, his eyes flung open.

“This doesn’t feel that bad…” Quill’s voice quivered. 

“Who could have guessed?” Peter matched his teasing words with teasing fingers. Bringing one hand to tug Quill’s balls and using the other to tickle along the shaft. 

Realizing he no longer had to be on the defensive Quill laid back, perched on his elbows so he could watch. Peter let go of the balls and brought his hand to wrap around the top of Quill’s shaft. He began swiping his thumb across Quill’s leaking head. Peter moved his other hand to grab Quill’s shaft and started to jack him off. Quill took in a sharp breath, memorizing Peter’s movements for use later. 

Quill looked at Peter worried, “I think something’s happening.”

“It’ll be fine, don’t worry.” Peter picked up the pace of his hand and thumb. Quill came with a shout, spilling into Peter’s hand. Quill laid there, breathing heavy for a couple minutes. Once he sat up he stared bewildered at the young man who was busy licking off his hand. 

“I can’t believe I’ve been missing out on that all this time. Thank you so much for this, and thanks to Fury for setting it up. Whatever you guys need, I’m there.”

“I’m glad. Hey, maybe next time I can show you other ways to play with an erection. I think you’re going to like them.”

“There’s more ways?”

“There’s a lot more. Earth is a pretty creative planet.”

“Oh, this definitely won’t be the last you see of me.” Quill pulled his pants back up, and Peter guided him back to his waiting friends. The Guardian’s ship was spending the night at the outpost to refuel and undergo some regular maintenance. 

Later that night as Peter prepared for bed, he heard a knock on his door. He was dressed only in his underwear but opened the door anyway. Standing before him was the god of thunder himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support, this is my first fic so it means a lot <3


	10. Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to write, please enjoy!

“Hey Thor!” Peter said awkwardly, crossing his arms to try and cover up the fact that he was almost naked. “Can I help you with something?”

“You may! I require entrance into your room, young spider, this matter is quite personal.”

Peter stepped aside and Thor strolled into his room. When Peter closed the door, the god turned around and looked at his body up and down.

“I’ll put some clothes on!” Peter said, acutely aware of the eyes analyzing his body.

“No need,” Thor assured. “Quill has not been able to stop talking about what you showed him today, and I was interested in hearing more about this ‘mission’ you mentioned.”

“Oh, okay.” Peter realized he should have told Quill to keep quiet about their time together. However, Quill’s loose lips had gotten Thor to his bedroom, so he couldn’t be too upset. “Fury has me sleeping with all my fellow male Avengers. He thinks that some good sex will bring the team together and make everyone more loyal. So far I’ve been successful, if you’re interested.”

Thor laughed, the confidence in the boys voice was unusual for a midgardian trying to seduce a god. “Very well, we shall try this plan of yours. However, I’ll have you know that I am historically quite rough when it comes to this sort of thing. It has never happened before that someone has earned my devotion through sex. I extend an offer to you that I have offered to all of my partners, if at any point you want to stop, tell me and we shall be done.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. I seriously doubt I’m going to want you to stop though,” Peter boasted.

“You would be the first midgardian to not give up.” saying this, Thor quickly stripped himself nude, revealing his thick ten inch cock that was fitting for a god. Peter dropped is underwear and had barely stepped out of them before Thor grabbed him by his shoulders. Peter was pushed until he sat on the edge of his bed. 

Thor was on his knees in a matter of seconds, mouth wrapping around Peter. Peter briefly considered that his first blowjob was coming from a god. He wondered how the experience would compare to others and quickly got his answer. His penis started buzzing, and Peter confusedly looked down. Thor’s eyes were glowing bright blue, he was emitting a low level electric charge into Peter.

“Holy shit,” went Peter. Thor’s tongue began swiping around him, moving the migratory areas of static.

Thor eventually stood up and Peter whined at the loss. Thor lifted him up and threw him on the bed. He bounced onto his back landing with his head on his pillow, and Thor climbed up right above him. Thor’s mouth took Peter’s shaft and balls captive. Thor gave short sucks on Peter, when he sucked in, the static would tingle up Peter’s length to the tip. When Thor released the suction, static creep back down around Peter’s balls. 

Peter looked at Thor’s untouched cock, hanging right above him. He took the god into his mouth, completing their sixty-nine. Before Peter could do anything Thor began to fuck his face. Peter didn’t mind, he did is best to keep his throat relaxed to make the god’s pleasure as effortless as possible. Thor opened up Peter at the other end too, using both of his hands to loosen up the tight hole.

When Thor finally withdrew, Peter’s jaw was sore. An unusual feeling for the teen with super-human endurance. His throat was raw too, but that was to be expected. Thor moved so that he was sitting on his knees. He moved Peter, setting the teen’s buttcheeks on his thighs, he moved his long length closer, his head teasing at the tightening hole.

“You don’t have a lot of time before I reseal, so go for it. I can take it.” Peter croaked out.

Thor lifted Peter up by his hips and steadily pushed him back down. Thor found Peter’s prostate almost immediately and the teen groaned. Memorizing it’s location, Thor quickly lifted Peter back up and slammed him back down. He repeated those motions, roughly smashing the prostate over and over again, but he was far from over.

Thor let go of the hips before him, moving so that he was above Peter and crushing his lips into the grunting teen. He rolled his own hips to continue fucking Peter, savoring the moans that spilled into him. 

Thor lifted out of Peter and flipped him around so his face was on the pillow beneath him. Thor layed on top, quickly refilling the tight hole. Thor didn’t bother starting slow when he began fucking Peter. He roughly penetrated Peter’s hole, moving at a pace that had the teen shouting in pain and pleasure.

Keeping himself inside the hole, he used his core strength to lift them till they were both on their knees. Thor’s arm wrapped around Peter and he resumed his rough thrusts.

Slowly, Thor’s other hand crept to Peter’s dick. He wrapped his hand around the needy teen and gave two short pulls before gently applying an electric charge. The sensation immediately had Peter cumming. Peter’s hole tightened around Thor’s cock as he fell forward onto his hands and knees, gasping from the orgasm. Thor never slowed, fucking Peter doggystyle and bringing his hands around Peter’s waist.

Thor pushed down on Peter’s shoulders until his front half was bent down in the down position of a pushup. Thor’s hips rolled like thunder, and his dick struck as hard as lightning.

Wanting to change the angle even more Thor grabbed Peter’s arms out from under him and he fell with the side of his face smushed into the pillow. Thor then moved Peter’s arms back so his hands were grabbing onto the backs of his knees. 

Thor grabbed onto Peter’s hips, picking up the pace of his rolling hips. Loving the more submissive position he had gotten the teen into, he decided to give a special treat. He focused his electric buzz into his dick. As soon as he hit Peter’s prostate again, the teen came for the second time.

Thor let Peter catch his breath, then got up and pushed everything off of Peter’s desk. He commanded the exhausted teen, “Come, lay on the desk.”

Peter obeyed, getting up and putting his back on the desk. Pushing through the ache in his legs and his raw hole. He needed to see this to the end. He wanted to see this to the end.

Thor bent Peter’s legs until his feet were on the God’s abs and his knees were completely bent. Thor drilled back into the hole, he had never known anyone who could remain so tight amongst such adversity. He happily resumed his hand’s positions on the teen’s hips and fucked him, keeping with his tradition of playing rough.

Peter was exhausted, he grabbed the sides of the desk. The repeated jabs into his prostate overstimulating his enhanced senses. Regardless, he genuinely loved the way Thor fucked him. 

Thor was surprised at how much of a beating Peter could take. He loved to test the limits of his partners, seeing what positions they could handle. He pulled out of Peter and flipped him so his stomach was laying on the warm desk. 

Turned on by Peter’s willingness to continue, even after cumming twice, Thor picked up his pace. He pounded away into Peter, planning his next moves. Once they had both gotten used to their new position, Thor stepped back and climbed into Peter’s bed, placing his arms behind his head and on the pillow.

Peter stood up to investigate why he was suddenly empty. His eyes landed on Thor, lounging on his bed, with his dick waiting to be reunited. 

Peter quickly mounted the god and began to ride him, cowgirl style. Despite how tired he was, Peter wouldn’t stop. He made eye contact with Thor and decided to slow his pace. Thor had shown favor for a quick paced and rough fuck, so Peter wondered how he would react to a slow and teasing one. 

The change in tempo brought out Thor’s first moans of the night. He wanted to grab Peter and fuck him harder, but going slow during sex was a new experience he did not want to ruin. 

Peter watched as Thor’s eyes screwed shut. He was getting close. Peter spun around on the dick, continuing his slow pace in a reverse cowgirl position. Getting bolder from the god’s panting, Peter started rolling his hips in a circle around Thor.

Thor was getting close, but the slow speed prevented him from finishing. Thor grabbed Peter\s shoulders and pulled him back, flipping them both so they were spooning.

Thor was aching with need at this point, he was getting so close. He picked up the pace, rutting into Peter with all the force he could muster. This time his motions were uneven, he was brought to the edge. He came deep into Peter, unintentionally electrifying his own cum. As the buzzing liquid smothered his prostate Peter came for the third time, his refractory period was enhanced as well. 

They laid still, winding down and Thor’s cock still inside Peter’s leaking hole. Peter drifted off to sleep, exhausted from the marathon of sexual positions. Thor kept his cock warm inside the sleeping teen, and his mind wandered.

No one had ever been able to take Thor long enough for him to finish, he was too rough and pushed too far. He had always thought that he shouldn’t have to change his methods, because eventually he’d find someone who could handle him. He never expected that person to be a midgardian. They were notoriously fragile. Thor lowered his face into Peter’s hair, falling asleep.

Peter awoke late that morning, cock still keeping warm inside him. He slowly stood up, accidentally waking Thor. Thor smiled up at him, “Good morning, how are you feeling?”

“I’m lucky I don’t have to go to the lab today, I can just relax and recover. That’s a good thing though, how are you?”

“I feel amazing. No one has ever been able to handle me before now. It feels fantastic to know that I’ve finally found my person. Saying that, I’d be a fool to let go of you. I promise that when the Avengers have need of me, I will be there.”

“Thank you so much Thor, that really means a lot to me. I have to shower but you can hang out as long as you like.” Saying that, Peter limped to the bathroom, ready to clean himself of the wild night.

When he returned to his room, he found all of his stuff had been returned neatly onto his desk and his sheets were placed in his laundry basket. Thor left a note on his desk that read ‘I will return, thanks again.’ Peter smiled and got ready for his day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next is a surprise chapter that won’t be a surprise if you read the tags or the next chapter title...


	11. Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! I really like where I took this.

Peter put his day off to good use. He did some laundry, got a big lunch at the cafeteria and most importantly relaxed in his room. He would seduce Clint tomorrow, his final mark of the mission. After that it would be fair game to have repeat sessions with everyone.

Suddenly, he received a text from Friday. 

‘you are not aLOne, Keep quIet.” Attached were three security cam photos of Peter throughout the day. He saw himself doing laundry this morning, eating lunch at noon, and laying in his bed tonight with a timestamp from a minute ago. In each picture there was some kind of glitchy blacked out section near Peter in the shape of a man. Peter re-read the message, noticing the weird capitalization that was uncommon for an AI. The capital letters spelled out LOKI. 

Peter’s blood froze, not only had Loki been following him throughout the day, but he was in this room right now. Peter replied to Friday, asking for any ideas as to what he should do.

‘Get somewhere safe or follow the mission.’ Peter considered his options carefully. Fury had alluded to adding more marks at their first meeting.

Still, this was the guy who tried to conquer New York. He’d heard the story about Loki dying to fight Thanos, but this Loki hadn’t done that. He had stolen the tesseract and disappeared to god knows where and had a completely different character arc. This was a unique opportunity to get the god of mischief back on the good side.

Peter made a plan. Until now he’d gotten pretty lucky with his marks. This mark was the first to have life or death consequences. A plan to seduce Loki formed, to catch the lord of lies, he would have to use some mischief of his own.

Peter brought his phone close to his face, hiding it as he began to search for something. Peter’s hand reached into his pants and pulled out his semi-hard dick. He began stroking himself while moaning. He was putting on a show for the voyeur watching. Once he felt like he’d made his intentions clear, he dropped his phone to his side. 

Displayed on his phone was a picture of Loki. Peter began to moan Loki’s name, trying to coax him out of hiding. Just as Peter planned, the room filled with a green glow as Loki revealed himself, standing right at the edge of the bed.

It was when Peter looked at him and smiled, that Loki realized he had just been outwitted. 

“I hope you have a very good reason as to why I shouldn’t kill you.” Loki threatened, trying to conceal his hard dick.

“I do actually.” Peter moved so that he was lying on his stomach directly in front of Loki. He chose his next words carefully, “I have been tasked with a mission to seduce very powerful men and get them to commit to the Avengers.”

Loki sensed no ill will in the teen’s words. He decided if his vulnerability was taken advantage of, he could just slit Peter’s throat and be done with it.

“Get on with it then.” Loki said, trying to sound tougher than he felt. Peter needed no further encouragement and got to work.

Loki’s clothed crotch was inches away from Peter’s face. Peter began by leaning forward and licking up at the zipper in Loki’s fly. He grabbed it between his teeth and looked into Loki’s eyes as he pulled it down. The now loose pants fell to Loki’s ankles and Peter used his hand to pull down Loki’s boxers. Loki’s thin nine inches slapped onto Peter’s forehead lewdly, causing the teen to give a short giggle as he stared lovingly at the sight before him.

“You certainly don’t disappoint, for a frost giant.” Peter gave the compliment without thinking but noticed when it caused the dick to suddenly twitch back, slapping him in the forehead again. Loki accidentally showed he had praise kink and Peter could definitely take advantage of that.

Peter laid flat on his bed, grabbing Loki’s hips to pull him down so the god’s dick was level with his mouth. “Feel free to go to town. I’ve got a healing factor, so nothing you damage will stay that way.”

It was then that Loki finally accepted that he wasn’t the victim of a cruel prank. It had been a long time since he had relaxed enough to let go and enjoy intimacy with another person. He awkwardly stood there for a second, looking into Peter’s encouraging eyes. He magicked away all of their remaining clothes and carefully got to task.

Doubting himself, Loki slowly pushed himself down into the throat below him, threading his thin fingers in Peter’s hair to leverage himself. Peter closed his eyes and made a pleasurable sound, stimulating Loki with physical pleasure and mental conviction. Loki began sliding himself in and out of Peter’s throat, gaining speed and losing rhythm the longer he went on.

Suddenly with a short, high yelp Loki pulled almost fully out and came onto Peter’s tongue. Once he finished cumming, Loki stood up stiffly, not knowing how to respond to the sight of Peter swallowing his load. Peter smiled up at him. 

“You taste very good.” Peter said encouragingly. “I loved your technique of entering my throat slowly and then picking up speed.”

“Yes, well… Thank you.” Loki enjoyed the compliments but turned to leave. “I shall be off.”

“That’s cute that you think we’re done here.” Peter said sweetly as he adjusted his position on the bed. He moved until he laid on his back, legs held up and spread into a wide V. His butt was hanging just over the edge, presenting his hole for the god. 

Loki was hard again from the exposing position of the teen. Putting his magic to use again, his dick glowed green as it was miraculously lubed up. Once again he lowered himself, grabbing onto Peter’s legs to keep his balance. 

Loki was careful as he slid into Peter. He was not entirely confident as he began to move in and out at a medium pace. Peter sensed Loki’s shyness and decided to get the god to come out of his shell.

“You feel so good Loki,” Peter said, preparing compliments. “You really fill me just right.”

Peter kept the compliments coming, each one increasing Loki’s confidence and speed. Peter’s praises got progressively louder and were punctuated by deep moans. Loki had fully cast away his self doubt, focusing on only what came from Peter’s mouth. As a show of gratitude he grasped Peter’s dick, jerking it in time with his thrusts. 

Peter came with a shout, covering his abs with cum. Despite feeling the teen tighten around him, Loki soldiered on. It was when Peter looked into Loki’s eyes with messy hair and a cum covered stomach that he gave his final compliments.

“Loki, thank you for fucking me so good. You truly are a god.” These words brought Loki over the edge and he stood up, painting Peter’s abs with more cum.

“You really are quite something, aren’t you?” Loki said, catching his breath. Peter’s legs lowered and Loki laid down next to him. 

“Thanks, I just kinda got really lucky with this mission thing.”

“That’s right, the mission. You slept with me to try and turn me good.” Loki said, dejected.

“That’s not true, I slept with you because I wanted to. And who says I want to turn you good?”

“Isn’t that the goal of your mission? Making powerful men into devout avengers.”

“You don’t need to be a good Avenger,” Peter said convincingly. “You could totally be an Avenger and continue going around causing mischief. You’d just cause mischief against people who deserve it, instead of random innocents.”

“As in disrupting drug lord operations and foiling evil plots? I guess I could do that. It’s still highly unlikely that your cohorts will welcome me with open arms.”

“Leave that to me, if I vouch for you than it’s as good as done.”

“What’s in it for me?”

“Once my mission is complete, I’m supposed to be the plaything of all the Avengers.”

“Is that so? You’ve got yourself a deal.”

When Peter came back from his shower, Loki was under his covers waiting for the warm teen. 

“Oh! You’re still here, I thought you’d have disappeared.”

“I can’t really just leave, the whole building would go on lockdown if I stepped into the hall alone.” Peter climbed into bed, cuddling into Loki.

“True, tomorrow morning I’ll take you to Fury’s office and get you officially…” Peter’s voice trailed off as he fell asleep, with Loki quick behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come back tomorrow for Peter’s final mark! I’m so excited for him to complete his mission!


	12. Clint Barton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Two more chapters!

The next morning, Peter got ready before waking up the sleeping god. Once Loki woke up, he conjured himself some clothing and put his long hair into a bun. Peter gave a comforting look into Loki’s nervous eyes and they held hands. They carefully made their way to Fury’s office. People in the hallway gawked at them, which Peter tried his best to ignore. Loki did not ignore the scientists, he openly stared them down, just begging for someone to say something.

Peter and Loki sat down in Fury’s office and waited for the experienced agent to begin his line of questioning.

“Are you going to destroy another city?” Fury began harshly.

“Not unless you think that would be helpful.” Loki knew exactly what to say to Fury.

“And you vouch for him?” Fury said, eyes now on Peter.

“I do. I think he would be a valuable asset to the team. We can’t really afford to lose him as an ally.”

“Well, I guess that’s all we can ask for right now. Loki, welcome to the Avengers.”

“Thank you. If I may ask, when will I have another opportunity for alone time with Peter?” Peter blushed at Loki’s bold words.

“There’s one more mark left. You know him, Clint Barton. After Peter completes his mission, it’s up to him to decide.” Fury said. “I don’t suppose you know anything from your time with Barton that we could use?”

“I do actually, he’s claustrophobic. He devoted himself to becoming a master ranged weapons user so that he could stay out of confined spaces as much as possible.”

“We can use that, thank you. I’ll send out a mass text to the residents of the outpost so you don’t get mobbed. Friday can direct you to our mission board, find something useful to do.”

Loki left and Fury quickly sent out a memo telling everyone that Loki was now working with them. He then began looking through Clint’s schedule and whereabouts.

“It looks like your final mark is heading to the gym. I suggest you intercept him at the elevator bay. He may need a friend there when Friday stops his elevator and traps him inside.”

“That’s so messed up, I love it.” 

Peter got to the elevators at the same time as Clint. They loaded onto the first available ride together and made their way down to floor two. At the end of their journey the lights gave a short flicker and the elevator ground to a screeching halt. 

“Oh no no no. This can’t be happening.” Clint started to panic and began trying all of the buttons. It’s when Clint tried to pry open the doors to the elevator that Peter placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“It’s gonna be okay, man. Come sit down with me.” Peter sat in the corner of the elevator, waiting for Clint to join him. 

“What is going on?” Clint said, exasperated. He joined Peter on the floor and closed his eyes, trying not to focus on the box around them.

“It seems like a power outage, emergency power only goes to the lights and the AI.”

“So it’s only a matter of time before Friday finds us?”

“She has to reboot, but yes. How have you been doing lately?”

“Not great,” the archer replied.

“What’s going on?”

“It’s just that after the snap, I was a totally different person. My wife didn’t recognize me anymore and we had to end things. I’ve been trying to complete missions, to get away from the pain. I’m now on a mandatory resting period from Fury to prevent me from overworking myself.”

“I’ve got a mission that I’m close to completing!” Peter said cheerily, trying to lighten the mood.

“I’ll help you if you’d like.” Clint had a determined look in his eye, willing to do anything to complete a mission again.

“This is definitely the kind of mission you want to hear the details of before committing to.”

“I keep an eye on the mission boards. Nothing Fury has assigned has ever been more than I can handle.”

“Ok. At Fury’s request I’ve been sleeping my way through the Avengers, getting everyone to promise loyalty to the team.”

Clint choked for a second, he was certainly not expecting that. He could tell from the look in Peter’s eyes that the teen wasn’t kidding. 

“How many more do you have to sleep with?”

“One,” Peter said with such certainty and intention that Clint’s dick twitched, stirring to attention.

Clint had promised to help Peter complete the mission, a promise he knew the teen would never hold him to. 

“I’m straight,” Clint blurted out. “I mean, I’m willing to fool around but at the end of the day, I like girls.”

“Got it, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“What the hell, I might as well. To complete your mission.” Clint pushed down his track pants, revealing his semi hard penis.

“Thank you,” Peter said. Peter took Clint’s dick into his hands, massaging it to its full seven inches.

Peter got on his hands and knees and took Clint into his mouth. He started to suck Clint up, using his tongue to swipe up and down in time with his sucks. Once Clint had enough teasing he pushed Peter off of his dick and got the teen to turn around. 

Peter handed Clint a container of lube from his pocket and pushed his pants to his knees. Clint took in the sight of the bubble butt before him, getting an idea. He took the cheeks into his hands and opened them up. He laid his sausage between the two buns and squirted lube down his length. Together they made a very vulgar hotdog. Instead of penetrating, Clint then pushed the teens cheeks together over his rod and began to slide between them. 

The lube had managed to coat Clint’s entire dick, allowing him to increase his speed. It had been awhile since he last gotten laid and he was getting close sooner than he wanted so he pulled out from between the perfect cheeks and began to beat himself off.

Peter turned around again, in front of Clint with his mouth open.

“Let’s see how good you are at shooting.” Peter said lewdly.

When Clint came, he angled himself so his loads shot at a high velocity, arcing through the short distance of air and landing squarely on Peter’s waiting tongue.

Peter eagerly swallowed, making sure to hold eye contact with Clint.

The pair stood up and pulled up their pants. As soon as they were decent again, the doors opened. Clint realized he had just been played but didn’t worry about it as he rushed out into the cooler air. Clint turned to Peter, ready to complete his mission officially. 

“I was already fully committed to the team and I’m straight. It’s still good to know where there’s a good ass to mess around with though.”

“Thank you for helping me complete my mission. I look forward to helping you in the future.”

The two went their separate ways. Clint went to the gym and Peter went to his room. they both ignored the gawking scientists that watched them intently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the final mark, but not the final chapter! Up next is my OTP!


	13. Ned Leeds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! This is my OTP and I wanted to treat it right. It’s both a smut scene and a recap of everything that went down already.

Ned was mad. He was mad that his supposed best friend had been disappearing so much. He was mad that all the scientists in the outpost were sharing crazy rumors. He was mad that those rumors might be true.

His anger brought him to Peter’s door. He knocked firmly and moments later the door swung open, revealing a surprised Peter Parker.

“Oh! Hey! Come in, I have so much to tell you,” Peter moved out of the way and Ned hesitantly entered. “How have you been doing?”

“Not great actually,” Ned tried to calm himself but all the thoughts that toiled in his head for the last two weeks came rushing out. “I never see you anymore. People are talking and saying you slept with an Avenger, which is crazy. What’s crazier is that no one can agree which Avenger it was. Everyone says they saw you or heard you with someone different. Some people are even saying they saw you walking around with Loki. Loki! I know none of it can be true, cause you would tell me if something like that happened but you’ve been avoiding me, which makes me doubt what I know.”

“Ned, I’m so sorry. I haven’t been avoiding you, I promise. I was on a secret mission from Fury.” Peter felt awful, he hadn’t considered how Ned would feel. It was time to come clean. “The truth is that the Avengers Alliance has always been very fragile. They’ve always assembled against a temporary enemy. Fury decided that it would be better if they had someone to rally around and that was my mission.”

“So, you’re the leader of the Avengers?” 

“No, I’m not the leader,” Peter struggled to find the words. “I’m more like ‘the whore that keeps them coming back for more,’ I guess.”

Ned choked, “Excuse me?”

“I have been sleeping my way through all the male Avengers in order to get them fully committed to the team.”

“Wow. I can’t believe all of the rumors are true. All of them are true?”

“I assume so, I completed the mission this morning.”

“I just always assumed… Never mind, it doesn’t matter anymore.”

“What did you assume?”

“I just kind of always thought that we’d lose our virginities together.”

It was Peter’s turn to be shocked, “I had no idea. I’m so sorry.”

“I know, it was a dumb thing to think. That’s why I wanted to be bachelors in Europe together. You were just so set on MJ.”

“It wasn’t dumb!” Everything became clear to Peter.

He had been a jerk by ignoring Ned on the school trip. Now he was being a jerk by ignoring Ned for the mission. He had to make things right with his best friend.

“I’m so sorry Ned. I didn’t realise I was putting my wants before our friendship. I can make it up to you though. I’ve learned a lot in two weeks and it’s not too late for you to lose your virginity with me.”

“As your best friend I want you to know that you can’t solve all of your problems with sex but I’m very curious about what you’ve been doing, so I suggest a show and tell.”

“I can do that!” 

Peter and Ned were sitting down on the edge of Peter’s bed. Peter pulled down Ned’s sweatpants, revealing a very large bulge in Ned’s underwear. Peter was shocked at the size of his best friend and he hadn’t even seen or touched him yet. They both took off their shirts.

“Have you been holding out on me?” Peter began massaging Ned through the thin fabric, getting him fully hard. “When I was assigned my mission, Fury had to make sure I was prepared. I rubbed him through his underwear to get him hard too.” 

“There were no rumors about Fury, I had no idea.”

Peter simply smiled and pulled down Ned’s underwear. He took in the sight of the thick nine inches before him. If he had known Ned had such a tantalizing cock he would’ve done this a lot sooner. He got to work, stroking and tickling all around Ned. He was trying to get him as needy as possible for his next story. When Ned began to whine Peter figured he was ready.

“When I found Captain America he was needy like this. He had some serious blue balls that I had to empty. It was his first orgasm… and second.”

“Ask not what your country can do for you,” Ned said, excited for more stories. Peter pushed off his pants and got their hands wrapped around each others dicks. They began to jack each other off. 

“When it came to the Winter Soldier and Falcon, I decided to take them both at once. They both finished by jacking each other off like this, onto my face.”

“So that’s why they stopped fighting? Everyone thought they were pretending to get along, to avoid another meeting about conflict resolution.”

“Nope, they had a meeting. It was just run by me.” Peter got down on his knees in front of Ned. “When I seduced Ant Man, It was through a glory hole at first. I did this.”

Peter began licking and kissing around Ned. Ned could barely handle what was happening. Between the pampering of his virgin cock and the stories of Peter and the Avengers he was a goner.

“Peter, I think I’m gonna cum.” Peter instantly sat up and took Ned into his mouth, shoving his best friend down his throat. Ned spilled his load down Peter’s throat, not believing what had just happened. Peter detached himself from Ned, standing up and pushing Ned onto his back.

“When Black Panther met with me, he wanted me to prove myself by getting him off using only my mouth and hands. He came down my throat just like you.”

“So I’m getting the royal treatment?”

“Exactly.” Peter smiled. “With Vision, he had just gotten a new body. He was now capable of having sex. He needed me to help him try out his new body.”

Peter crawled onto the bed so he was straddling Ned backwards.

“With Dr. Strange, he had found a book of sex spells. He needed me to help him try them out. I suggest we honor these pioneers and try something new as well.”

Before Ned could give an affirmative, Peter shifted backwards. Peter was sitting on Ned’s face. Ned began to lick into Peter, marveling at how tight he felt.

“I’ve never sat on someone’s face and you’ve never eaten anyone’s ass, so I figured now was the time to try it out.” Peter got off of Ned’s face and left the bed. Ned gave an unhappy whine, he was enjoying his time under Peter. “Don’t worry, I’m just grabbing some lube.”

Peter got back on the bed, sitting on his knees. He squeezed lube out some lube and took Ned back into his hands. Ned had already regained most of his erection and Peter’s slow strokes brought him the rest of the way.

“When I met with Starlord, he was seriously lacking in his knowledge about sex.” Peter covered Ned’s dick in lube completely. “He even thought erections would become painful if they were touched too much.”

“Oh wow.” Ned said in response to both the story and the sensation of being covered in lube.

“I used a handjob to dispel that myth though, don’t worry.” Peter straddled Ned again, in position to ride him. He used his hand to get Ned inside him and sank down the rest of the way. He looked deeply into Ned’s eyes for the next story, bouncing up and down.

“When Thor came over he fucked me rough. We went through multiple positions. He said that no one has ever been able to get him to cum because of how rough he gets. I got him to cum though. Let me show you how.”

Peter slowed himself down, coming to a complete stop. Keeping his eyes on Ned, he began rolling his hips in a circle. He rode Ned like a bull in slow motion, pulling at his dick and teasing at his prostate until he reached his own climax. With Peter tightening around Ned, he had to screw his eyes shut. He was trying not to cum, so this would last as long as possible.

Peter got off, relocating to crouch between Ned’s knees. He brought his face close to Ned’s dick and began to massage him.

“Ned, you’re my best friend. Right now, I want nothing more than to taste the seed from your massive dick.” Peter put the tip of Ned’s penis between his lips, sucking slightly. Ned came with a gasp, not expecting the lewd words from Peter.

Peter sucked down all of Ned’s cum and it joined the other load in his belly.

“We found out Loki was following me. I took the opportunity to have sex with him and convinced him to become an Avenger. Pretty quickly I found out he had a praise kink, and that’s how I got him to cum as well.”

“I can’t believe you successfully seduced Loki.”

“I also seduced Clint, who is straight. We got trapped in an elevator together and I got him to calm down. He finished on my tongue just like you did. That’s everything so far.”

“Best show and tell ever,” Ned said.

“Why thank you! You should stay the night.”

Ned accepted the invitation, and they cuddled together. 

Ned had fallen asleep and Peter was thinking about how lucky he was. He checked his phone to see a text from Fury. He clicked the link Fury sent him and his phone loaded a calendar with a list of appointment requests. Fury had created a calendar for the team to schedule meetings with Peter. 

By the looks of things, phase two of his mission had begun. He began accepting sessions first come first serve. He set himself up for a busy week and fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming with me on this journey, and thanks to everyone who gave me support!

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction was brought to you by my adderall prescription, Lana del Rey’s new album, and my overwhelming desire for validation from strangers. Stay tuned, because I’ve got a lot of new ideas written down (some even set in the same AU as this story).


End file.
